An early rescue of a vulnerable road user (e.g., a pedestrian and a person on a bicycle) when a road accident happens is growing in importance. To respond to a requirement of the early rescue, JP-2010-244167A discloses an emergency report system detecting a collision of a pedestrian with a vehicle, based on an actuation of a pop-up hood. The emergency report system reports collision information, such as a vehicle speed just before the collision happens, an acceleration of a bumper of the vehicle, and collision energy, to a control center. In addition; the emergency report system acquires a front image of the vehicle in a driving direction by using an image sensor and reports if the vehicle collided with a human or with an object.
A first collision of a human with a vehicle induces a second collision of a head of the human with the vehicle or with the ground. Generally, a leg of the human collides with a bumper of the vehicle in the first collision. The second collision often causes a serious or fatal injury. When an institution such as a hospital acquires situation information of the second collision, a rescue effort can be more accurate and prompt. However, the emergency report system of JP-2010-244167A does not predict human injury in considering a collision situation of the second collision. Moreover, it is difficult for the emergency report system to exactly predict a collision situation of a second collision by reason that the more a subject comes closer to the image sensor such as a camera, the more an image (or a movie) taken by the camera becomes unclear.